Et si?
by shamra
Summary: Comment nous en sommes arrivés là? Je connais pourtant pertinemment la réponse...Et si j'avais accepté cette poignée de main en première année, que se serait il passé entre nous? ...
1. Chapter 1

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : K+. Homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

**Et si… ?**

****

C'est la rentrée, ma dernière, c'est ma 7ème et dernière année dans cette école, la tienne également. Je te vois entrer dans la grande salle d'un pas conquérant comme à ton habitude, on aurait pu croire que les évènements de l'année dernière t'auraient changé mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Tu t'installes à ta table, souriant à tes amis et à moi tu ne daignes même pas jeter un regard, à croire que je n'existe pas pour toi. Pourtant sans moi tu serais sûrement pas ici à te pavaner, tu croupirais dans un des cachots sordides d'Azkaban, mais je ne regrette pas mon choix, j'ai fais ce qui était juste.

Tu n'as pas tué Dumbledore et je pense qu'au fond de toi tu le ne voulais pas vraiment non plus. C'est pour ça que j'ai témoigné à ton procès, que j'ai témoigné en ta faveur. Ma parole et le testament de Dumbledore ont suffis à t'innocenter. J'ai passé des heures à essayer de les convaincre et j'ai réussis mais de ta part je n'ai pas eu une once de reconnaissance, c'est à peine si tu ne m'insultes pas de t'avoir aidé. Pas la moindre parcelle de gratitude, j'ai seulement le droit à ton mépris et ton dédain. La seule chose qui nous unit encore c'est notre haine irrépressible l'un envers l'autre et je me demande une n-ième fois comment nous en sommes arrivés là.

Je connais pourtant pertinemment la réponse : à cause de cette stupide poignée de main que je t'ai refusé en première année. Et comme d'habitude la même question vient hanter mon esprit : et si j'avais accepté cette poignée d main en première année, que se serait il passé entre nous ? Mais contrairement à d'habitude ma question ne reste pas sans réponse, des images se forment dans mon esprit et j'imagine ma vie si j'avais serrer ta main, notre vie…

Notre première rencontre me revient en mémoire, chez Mme Guipure…

_Sur le coup je te trouve plutôt antipathique et en même temps impressionnant. Tu as l'air de tout connaître alors que moi je me sens complètement perdu. Mais il ne faut pas juger les gens sur une première impression, elle est souvent fausse, Hagrid en est le parfait exemple, c'est pour cela que je te laisse une chance lors de notre deuxième rencontre dans le train. Tu me tends la main, j'hésite quelques secondes puis la serre, pourquoi raterais je l'occasion d'avoir deux amis moi qui n'en ai jamais eu ? Cependant je remets les choses un peu en place histoire que Ron ne se sente pas lésé en te répondant gentiment :_

_« -Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux, mais je veux bien être ton ami._

_Tu restes indécis quelques instants mais tu finis pas hocher la tête et sourire._

_-On se verra plus tard, me dis tu en partant. »_

_Je passe le reste du trajet avec Ron comme si rien ne s'était passé. Puis vient la cérémonie de répartition, Hermione et Neuville sont envoyé à Gryffondor, toi à Serpentard, mon tour vient enfin. Le choixpeau hésite à me mettre soit à Serpentard soit à Gryffondor, je ne l'aide pas vraiment, je n'ai pas de préférence, finalement il annonce tout haut : SERPENTARD ! Et c'est en souriant que je te rejoins. Le repas se déroule tranquillement, je mange tous ces mets délicieux avec un plaisir évident qui te fait rire. Tu me demandes depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas mangé, je te raconte vaguement les privations que j'ai subis chez les Dursley. _

_Tu sembles étonné mais n'approfondis pas le sujet, ce n'est pas le moment et je te remercie pour ton tact d'un regard. Pour changer la conversation tu me présentes ceux que je ne connais pas encore, notamment Pansy Parkinson, une brune avec une tête de bouledogue qui te dévore des yeux comme si tu étais la plus succulente des pâtisseries. D'emblée je ne l'aime pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle ne m'a rien fait pourtant…mais je t'ai donné une seconde chance alors pourquoi n'en aurait elle pas ? Il y a aussi Blaise Zabini, un noir à l'air enjoué, il semble être le bout en train de la bande. Millicent Bulstrode, une blonde assez forte qui ne me laisse pas une grande impression._

_ Et enfin MacDougal Morag, un jeune homme étrange avec des cheveux châtain coiffés en une grande natte qui lui descend en dessous des omoplates et des yeux améthyste. Le repas se termine et nous suivons notre préfet en chef jusqu'à notre dortoir. Vincent, Grégory, Morag, toi et moi partageons le même, il n'est pas très chaleureux mais sa beauté compense, les montants des lits sont ébènes, les rideaux noirs et les draps verts brodés de fils argentés. Je m'étonne de voir des fenêtres, nous sommes pourtant dans les cachots, tu m'expliques que se sont des fausses, un peu comme le plafond de la grande salle._

_ Je m'installe dans le lit à côté du tien et me prépare pour dormir mais quand je vous sois tous, enfin surtout toi, avec des pyjamas de soie je me sens terriblement gêné, moi je porte un vieux boxer gris et un T-shirt de Dudley, délavé, troué et trois fois trop grand pour moi. Honteux je me précipite dans mon lit et remonte les couvertures sur moi mais c'est trop tard, tu m'as vu et tu arbores un sourire narquois. Je rougis, baisse la tête et me tourne de l'autre côté. Cependant tu n'en restes pas là car je sens mon lit s'affaisser sous ton poids, tu me chuchotes à l'oreille :_

_« -Je crois que pendant les vacances d'octobre, nous allons devoir faire quelques magasins tous les deux. »_

_Et tu repars dans ton lit. Quant à moi je m'endors avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Puis les jours passent, j'apprends à maîtriser la magie et à te connaître. Très vite on forme un duo inséparable, on se complète et on se comprend parfaitement ; le jour et la nuit, le feu et la glace. Oui car tu es hautain et méprisant, même blessant avec les autres mais moi j'ai la chance de connaître ton autre facette, celle d'un gars à l'humour incisif, protecteur, malin, gentil bien que très maladroit avec les sentiments. _

_Je me sens flatté d'être un des rares à qui tu fais assez confiance pour montrer cet aspect de ta personnalité. Les cours se passent bien, sauf peut être celui de Rogue qui a l'air de m'en vouloir pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas conscience d'avoir fais et il m'en fait baver dès les premiers cours. Toutefois j'ai l'impression que si nous n'étions pas amis, je souffrirais encore plus car on dirait qu'il t'apprécie et se retient de trop critiquer tes amis, moi notamment._

_Je garde le contact avec Ron et Hagrid, il leur a fallu un peu de temps pour digérer que j'étais à Serpentard mais finalement ils l'ont accepté et bien que tu sois contre, je vais parfois squatter avec Ron, Dean et Seamus ou je vais voir Hagrid chez lui. La première fois que je t'abandonne pour rester avec eux, tu me boudes et ne m'adresses pas la parole de la journée. Le soir je t'attends dans le dortoir pour régler la situation mais tu ne rentres pas. Inquiet je te cherche dans tout le château, je te trouve assis au milieu d'un escalier, pensif._

_ Mais au moment où je te rejoins celui-ci bouge et nous transporte au deuxième étage. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'y aller mais Mrs Teigne apparaît soudain ce qui nous rappel que le couvre feu est dépassé depuis longtemps, alors nous nous mettons à courir comme des dératés et nous nous enfermons dans une salle inconnue. Un bruit bizarre me fait me retourner et je reste tétanisé, devant nous il y a un chien à trois têtes. C'est seulement grâce à toi qui me tires dehors que je ne me fais pas dévorer. _

_Lorsqu'on regagne notre dortoir sain et sauf je te saute au cou, encore tremblant de peur, pour te remercier. Au début tu restes stoïque puis tu me rends mon étreinte. Notre querelle est vite oubliée pendant qu'on se questionne sur la présence de cette chose, je te parle alors de l'histoire du coffre de Gringott._

_Notre duo se transforme bientôt en trio lorsque Morag me sauve du troll des montagnes, celui que tu voilais absolument voir et qui a faillit m'arracher la tête avec son gourdin. Je me rapproche beaucoup de Morag, il est pour moi comme un grand frère bien que nous ayons le même age. Seulement je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu changes soudain de comportement vis-à-vis de lui, toi qui le mettais sur un pied d'estale après qu'il m'ait sauvé la vie, tu es désormais froid avec lui. _

_Mais cela te passe et finalement nous résolvons l'énigme de Touffu et de la pierre philosophale. Pendant que Morag se sacrifie sur l'échiquier, toi qui décrypte la devinette des potions, moi je vais affronter Quirell et Voldemort. Quand je sors de l'infirmerie, je reçois deus masses dans les bras, vous m'enlacez comme des forcenés, trop heureux de me revoir en vie, sentiment assez réciproque._

_Les grandes vacances nous séparent mais nous nous retrouvons avec empressement dès la rentrée. Nous intégrons l'équipe de Quidditch, moi en tant qu'attrapeur, Morag et toi en tant que poursuiveurs, votre complicité fait de vous de redoutables adversaires et en me comptant, sans me vanter je ne fais que relater les faits, nous sommes imbattables ! Mais rapidement les épreuves arrivent et je dois de nouveau affronter Voldemort dans la chambre des secrets pour sauver la petite sœur de Ron. _

_Lorsque tu apprends que j'ai faillis mourir à cause de ton père, tu es fou de rage et tu lui envois une beuglante. Néanmoins tu n'oses plus me regarder dans les yeux trop honteux des agissements de ton géniteur. S'en suit une conversation plus ou moins mouvementée où je tente de te persuader que tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de ses actes, que je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde et qu'il est hors de question que je te perde à cause de ça, je tiens trop à toi. Heureusement nous ne nous quittons pas fâchés._

_Troisième année un eu plus tranquille que les autres où notre amitié ne fait que se renforcer, on est toujours fourré ensemble et il est quasiment impossible de nous séparer. Tu me dévoiles peu à peu ta vie, moi la mienne et nous constatons que nous avons encore un point en commun : nous n'avons pas eu une enfance facile, tous les deux dans des familles pas des plus idéales. Et je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ça mais tu deviens de plus en plus protecteur envers moi bien que je sais que ne l'avouera jamais même sous la torture._

_ Tu fais tout pour que je ne le remarque pas mais bon quand un serpentard de 5ème année me traite de sang impur souillant la digne maison des serpentards et que le lendemain il se retrouve à l'infirmerie avec quelques…non avec toutes les dents en moins, il est difficile de ne pas faire le rapprochement. Mais je ne m'en plains pas, à vrai dire j'aime ça. J'aime être important à tes yeux. J'aime voir cette leur dans tes yeux quand tu me regardes. _

_Mais l'année est loin de se dérouler aussi calmement que prévu, seulement cette fois Ron et Hermione sont mêlés à nos péripéties vu que le rat de Ron est en réalité Peter Pettigrow. Grâce à Hermione et son retourneur de temps, je peux aller sauver Sirius et tout se finit bien. Et c'est de nouveau reparti pour de super vacances chez les Dursley, je sais que tu aimerais m'inviter mais on ne peut pas faire abstraction du fait que ton père est un mangemort, donc on fait avec._

_4ème année, enfin un peu avant, je vais passer la fin des vacances chez Morag et nous allons ensemble à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. On se croise mais la présence de ton père nous empêche d'être ensemble, ça m'attriste cependant Morag fait tout pour me remonter le moral. Puis l'année scolaire commence et les problèmes aussi car me voilà inscris dans le tournoi des trois sorciers. Tu es hors de toi, tu ne comprends pas pourquoi ils me laissent y participer alors que c'est évident qu'il s'agit d'un piège pour m'éliminer. Tu te ronges les sangs tout en faisant ton possible pour m'aider mais tout se passe bien et je réussis les deux premières épreuves avec brio._

_ De plus je commence à m'intéresser à ma sexualité, je trouve Cho très mignonne mais elle n'a pas l'air d'être à ton goût vu comment tu la regardes ! Malheureusement les bonnes choses ne durent pas et j'assiste à la renaissance de Voldemort lors de la troisième épreuve. J'arrive tout de même à lui échapper ainsi qu'à Maugrey ou plutôt Croupton junior. Alors que je suis à l'infirmerie, je te vois entrer avec précipitation et tu soupires de soulagement en me voyant vivant. _

_Tu t'approches et me sers fort dans tes bras ; tu te détaches un peu pour me regarder dans les yeux, lentement nos lèvres se frôlent mais tu t'enfuis avant d'approfondir quoique se soit. Je reste confus face à ton comportement, tu es mon meilleur ami, un homme et pourtant je ne suis pas dégoûté. Peut être parce que ce n'était pas assez appuyé ou peut être qu'il y a autre chose…mais en fin de compte je décide d'oublier et nous faisons comme si de rien n'était._

_5ème année épouvantable, heureusement que Morag et toi êtes là pour me soutenir sinon ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais péter un câble avec cette Ombrage, d'ailleurs je crois que tu te retiens d'aller lui lancer un sort. La création de l'AD dans son dos me permet également de tenir. Et puis je sors avec Cho, d'accord ça ne dure pas longtemps mais ça suffit pour jeter un froid entre nous, froid que je ne comprends pas, après tout ce baiser ne signifiait rien, non ? Et puis tu es également sorti avec des filles, plus que moi d'ailleurs alors ton comportement est incompréhensible. _

_Je t'en parle, je n'aime pas quand tu es distant avec moi, quand tu ne me prends plus dans tes bras lorsque je suis triste ou fatigué, heureusement quelques temps après tout redevient comme avant. Un jour la vision de Sirius en train de mourir m'apparaît et nous, c'est-à-dire Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Morag, toi et moi, nous précipitons au ministère où nous affrontons les mangemorts et notamment ton père. Nous nous en sortons une nouvelle fois mais je n'en ressors pas indemne, je suis complètement effondré par la mort de Sirius, quant à toi tu ne peux plus retourner chez toi donc nous emménageons à Square Grimmaud. _

_Ces deux mois ensemble font évoluer notre relation. Tous les soirs je dors dans ton lit à cause de mes cauchemars. Les journées je me morfond dans notre chambre, les membres de l'Ordre essaient de me sortir de ma dépression mais il n'y a que ta présence qui m'apporte un peu de réconfort. Donc tu restes quasiment tout le temps avec moi, me serrant dans tes bras pour m'apaiser et ça me fait un bien fou, tu me fais un bien fou. Et ce soir là après un ultime passage de Sirius derrière le voile, je me blottis contre toi, peut être trop près, nos jambes se mêlent, nos corps s'enlacent et nous nous embrassons, irrémédiablement attiré l'un par l'autre._

_ A partir de ce moment nous ne pouvons plus ignorer nos sentiments et d'amis nous devenons amants. Grâce à toi je goûte au paradis, je n'ai jamais connu ça, personne ne m'avait fait ressentir ça, même pas Cho. Mon cœur s'emballe, j'ai le souffle court, je deviens carrément dépendant de toi, de tes baisers, de ta peau, de tes mains._

_Notre 6ème année se passe divinement bien. Surtout ce 24 janvier, date de ton anniversaire où je t'offre ma virginité, c'est si bon lorsque tu entres en moi et même si j'ai un peu mal au début, je n'ai jamais connu un tel extase. Tu es si doux, si parfait et ensemble nous atteignons le nirvana. Cette année parfaite est juste entachée par la recherche de l'horcruxe quoique…lorsque je reviens tu es tellement content qu'on passe la nuit à s'aimer comme des dingues, une soirée que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier…ou plutôt qui n'est pas prête de se produire car la réalité me rattrape de plein fouet et si violemment que ça me fait mal._

Mes amis me regardent bizarrement, j'entends vaguement Hermione me demander :

«- Harry est ce que ça va ? Ca fait dix minutes qu'on t'appelle et que tu ne réponds pas…Et surtout que tu fixes Malefoy ! »

Je fixe Malefoy ? En effet je ne t'ai pas quitté des yeux depuis ma 'transe' et toi non plus apparemment, mais ce que je lis dans ton regard est loin d'être l'amour que je viens de m'imaginer. Je n'y vois que haine, mépris et aversion alors que je pourrais presque sentir tes baisers dans mon cou et cela fait si mal ! Le peu de courage qui me maintenait en vie vient de voler en éclat alors que je sais que jamais je ne pourrais goûter à la douceur de tes lèvres, à la chaleur de ta peau, à la passion de tes étreintes. Je me sens détruits de l'intérieur en sachant que quelqu'un d'autre y aura droit et que ça ne sera pas moi, j'en crève, j'ai mal, ton regard haineux me blesse, me tue, s'insinue en moi et m'enserre le cœur, j'étouffe, c'est si douloureux.

Une larme de pure souffrance coule le long de ma joue. Je suis un vrai imbécile, j'ai passé 7 ans à te détester et à entretenir notre haine pourquoi devrais je m'attendre à autre chose ? La seule chose qu'il y aura entre nous c'est elle, elle qui à travers tes yeux m'anéantit à petit feu, prend un malin plaisir à me voir agonir, elle qui vient de briser mon cœur à jamais, elle qui après m'avoir fait souffrir, me condamne à mort. J'ai perdu tout ceux que j'aimais, il n'y a plus de raisons pour que moi-même je continu.

Sans essuyer les autres larmes qui tombent librement je me précipite hors de la grande salle, je cours jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie et monte sur le rebord de la fenêtre. J'ai entre aperçu le bonheur et bien que ce n'était qu'un rêve je sais que je t'aime et que d'une certaine façon je t'ai toujours aimé mais maintenant que je m'en suis rendu compte, c'est tellement plus douloureux de savoir que ça ne sera jamais réciproque. Alors si le bonheur m'est interdit autant ne pas continuer de vivre…

La porte s'ouvre brutalement et je sursaute, mauvaise idée car je tombe dans le vide mais avant de m'écraser sur le sol j'aperçois ton visage en haut de la tour, au moins j'aurais une belle mort, puis c'est le trou noir libérateur…


	2. Epilogue

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : K+. Homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

**Epilogue : Et si… ?**

****

_J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, j'ai un mal de crâne pas possible, une fois habitué à la luminosité je notre que je suis à l'infirmerie. Je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir ma pensée que déjà la porte s'ouvre pour…Te laisser entrer ! J'en reste bouche bée. Pas pour longtemps car tu cours vers moi et me serres dans tes bras, m'embrasses, me resserres._

_« -J'ai eu tellement peur, dis tu, ne refais plus jamais ça !_

_Je suis perdu alors comme ça tu…m'aimes ? Il semblerait que j'ai dis ça à voix haute car tu me réponds :_

_-Bien sûr que je t'aime espèce d'abruti de gryffondor ! Je t'aime plus que tout ! »_

_Et tu m'embrasses encore mais je ne m'en lasse pas. Tu m'aimes ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Comment est ce possible ? Mais ce n'est plus le moment de me poser des questions, de toute façon à cet instant je suis bien incapable de penser à autre chose que tes lèvres si douces sur les miennes. Je préfère savourer ce moment d'infini bonheur avec toi, un sourire immense aux lèvres…_

2 septembre, infirmerie de Poudlard : un jeune homme brun est allongé sur un lit et semble dormir.

«- Comment va-t-il Pompom, demande un homme avec une longue barbe argenté

-Mal monsieur le directeur, il est dans le coma, il a plusieurs hémorragies internes et un traumatisme crânien que je n'ai pas pu soigner, à vrai dire il est entre la vie et la mort et si par chance il survit je doute fortement qu'il sorte de son coma."

A côté une jeune fille brune éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son ami roux qui n'était pas loin de faire de même.

Pendant ce temps un jeune homme blond discutait tranquillement avec ses amis dans une salle couverte de tapisseries vertes.

Le jeune homme brun sourit tout à coup…

**FIN**


End file.
